Wars of Arcadia
This article is likely to be split into serveral smaller ones, but putting it all here for now. 1380 Conquest of Gadia In 1380, Eridon conquered Gadia, the small Kingdom that resided on Gade Isle. 1485 The Never War Eridon tried to conquer Mahtava in 1485. Forces made a 3 prong attack. One prong by sea in the south. One prong over land through the Giant’s Hills. One prong flown in over the canals near Peatsburg using wizards to send elite troops into the Riverwind Forest. The invading ships were caught in a storm near the Lost Coast, destroying a fifth of the fleet and damaging another fifth to the point they had to turn back. The surviving ships met the Mahtavian fleet south of Yunta in a one sided battle. Eridonian forces retreated, but many of the ships that were damaged in the storm were too slow to escape and were hunted down by the Mahtavian fleet. The overland prong was attacked by Xorathis’ chlorine breath weapon on the edge of The Overgrowth. The remaining troops ran into packs of hill giants, and eventually were turned back without having seen a single Mahtavian soldier. The elite troops flown in were successful in gathering undetected, but without the main invasion branches, there was little to do. They attacked and successfully conquered Vistria, holding it for a few months. Eventually they were overrun. The war was a massive defeat for Eridon and almost a footnote for Mahtava. ???? Drekis-Akuba War The cause of the war between Drekis and Akuba hasn't been defined on screen. Southern Akuba, The Spice Isles and Northern Drekis were under contention. During the war the Drekis city of Tulwikk was captured. Eventually Tulwikk was recaptured. At wars end, the Spice Isles remained controlled by Drekis. After the war it was renamed Outlast as punishment for collaborating with the Akubans during the occupation. 1508 Hemdorkas Incursion In early 1508 Grell appeared in the Hemdorkas Hills at the farth north of the Kingdom in huge numbers. Queen Kiara, at age 19 in the first year of her reign, asked Nixiem to drive back the monsters. Nixiem refused, telling Queen Kiara this was her first big test as a queen and that she would never earn the trust or respect of her people if she didn’t do something about it herself. After much arguing, Queen Kiara called her banners and sent General Mofkers to quell the grell. The grell proved to be more troublesome than expected. Their abilities of levitation surprised the Eridonian forces and huge numbers of men died when swarms of grell descended from the sky at night onto unsuspecting troops camped below. This would prove to be a favorite tactic of the grell, one that gave them their best victories, and one that eventually would be their downfall. The incursion lasted 9 months, and badly bled the kingdom. So many soldiers died in the first four months of the campaign with no sign of progress that barons began appointing new landlords to replace knights sent to war under the expectation that they would not return. Many knights returned to find their lands and holdings given away or repossessed. Soldiers that were paralyzed by grell, but ultimately survived, were shunned under the belief that grell reproduced by laying their young inside those they paralyzed but did not kill. The source of the grell was never found, but after their defeat at the Battle of Highland Camp, where the Eridonian forces set an ambush for the grell, they fled back into the hills and vanished. The ambush, comprised of building a fake camp for the army while hiding bowmen and wizards on the back edge of camp, resulted in the deaths of many Eridonian soldiers by friendly fire. Some would go on to call the use of soldiers as live bait, and the indiscriminate fire into their ranks (which were swarmed by grell), a betrayal of the very soldiers sent to fight these monsters. 1510 Demon Invasion of Eridon In early 1510, a Demon Invasion struck the cities and towns of Shirebrook, Thornwood, Rainwood, Peatsburg, Anvil, Plainsview, Tassel, Misty Rapids, Newfort, Cauldron, Heatstroke, Limestone, causing them to fall. Kneecap, Longcast & Weatherlight were attacked but survived. The Demons failed to make any ground at the Capital Stromheim. The Longcast firepits were made to burn the bodies of dead demons were so large they were seen from Mistrya. It is currently unknown yet if the Demons struck any other parts of Eridon not listed. 1510-1511 Drekis War of Expansion Following the Demon Invasion of Eridon earlier in the year, Drekis saw it as an opportunity to expand their country into an empire consisting of the Mistryan and Eridonian lands. March 1510 the Caldonian Expediton were informed by letter from the mainland that the war was started by a letter from High Princess Sela Suulwikk. Also that it was very important that the the Caldonian Expediton turn a profit for the war effort. (Letter 151003 Sela). April 1510 At the start of April, two fleets were sent to Eridon. (Letter 151005 Richard & Hardcore Heroes: Episode 42) July 1510 The Rwalwikk family has sieged Old Vodan. A hundred mounted knights rode Through Bridge Gate and down the eastern bank of the river while their levies were brought up through the woods east of Bon' Theris by Princess Giselle Rwalwikk and a few hand picked knights. The siege is in place, although we expect Old Vodan to hold out for at least a year. (Letter 151007 Richard) The siege on Old Vodan holds strong two months later (Letter 151009 Richard) One of the two fleets sent to Eridon has gone missing. (Letter 151007 Richard) September 1510 Major Tavington lead the Rwalwikk cavalry to take Honey Reach and moved against Halfhill as well. With the southern towns and villages of Mistrya under Drekis control, the Drekisian consider themselves in a position of great strength. (Letter 151009 Richard) In Eridon, things aren't going well for Drekis. They are still missing a fleet Their forces at Peatsburg have been slaughtered. Unknown how the other battles are going due to forest cover. (Letter 151009 Richard) Novemeber 1510 The Mistryan King was been overthrown by Lord Guilder, who is now the king. (Letter 151011 Richard) Halfhill has been razed, effectively giving Drekis control of the fertile southern half of Mistrya. (Letter 151011 Richard) March 1511 Drekis considers themselves in a solid position to overrun the remaining armies of Mistrya, and predict in six months the war should be over and six months after that the territories of Eridon and Mistrya will be fully brought into the fold. (Letter 151103 Richard) Mistrya managed to capture the Free Town of Goldhill during the war. (Shenanigans Episode 113)